


Force Meets Object

by fe3hisms



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Modern AU, felix went to jail once, lysithea and claude best wingmen, mentioned Sylvix, not too much romance just netteflix annoying each other, will edit tags if i think of any ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fe3hisms/pseuds/fe3hisms
Summary: Annette is an unstoppable force. Felix is an immovable object.I hate writing summaries. Imagine Netteflix meet-cute at a cat shelter.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Lysithea von Ordelia, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Force Meets Object

"You can hold down the fort until six, right?"

Lysithea leaned against the back door, blocking one of the kittens from attempting an escape. The kitten mewed in protest until Lysithea scooped it up into her arms.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I just want to be sure."

"This is the third time you asked in the last half hour."

"And? Answer me this time."

Poking her head out from the shelter's office, Annette's face read of exasperation. If Lysithea didn't think her capable of watching a couple of kittens for an hour, what was the point of letting her work there in the first place? 

Well, maybe her concern was warranted. Annette  _ had _ begged for the role, even though she was allergic to cat hair. And cat saliva. Plus, being a glorified secretary--Lysithea gave her the title of  _ Shelter Coordinator _ \--wasn't up Annette's alley at all. Truthfully, the cat shelter was pretty much the only place left. She had been fired from the local ice cream parlor after sneaking away candy toppings (in front of her boss). Not to mention how her job at Sylvain's surf shop had swiftly ended: a customer heard her laughing in the storeroom about his highly unfortunate 'tan' (it was definitely sunburn).

But this was different. Watch the cats while Lysithea ran a quick errand. No sweets to tempt her, and no customers to gross her out. Besides, it had been particularly slow that day. She could surely manage it.

"I promise, Lysithea, everything will be fine," Annette tried to sound as reassuring as she could, grabbing the building keys from her. "I won't set anything on fire. And yes, I do know where the fire extinguisher is."

Frowning, Lysithea narrowed her eyes. Annette gave a bright smile in return, which was often a weakness for her friend.

"Annie, I'm so serious, don't--"

Gently shoving her out the door, Annette didn't give her time to finish. "Duly noted, now  _ bye _ ."

\--

Fifteen minutes later, and Annette was in tears. She truly had one job, and had managed to do it right for all of three minutes.

The tuxedo kitten, Tails, lay near by, behind the office door. He could see her sitting on the floor, and he could also see the giant keyring that she had tossed into the room soon after Lysithea had left. And if he could talk, he would've given Annette a royal 'screw you' for forgetting to put him in his carrier. But, he was just a kitten. There wasn't much he could do to help, so he continued minding his business.

Annette had been tidying the front room. With two of her charges napping in their carriers (Lysithea took any cat who had not been adopted back to her own apartment), it was quick work. Plus, Annette could switch out Lysithea's nature sound playlist with her own library to make the time pass. It was only the click of the office door that made her pause the music on her phone. If there was one thing she feared more than Lysithea's anger, it was the thought of ghosts. 

The motion sensor lights of the hallway were on, which was definitely not creepy, because Annette was the only one in the building. She had felt for the set of keys, been betrayed by her thoughtless actions minutes earlier, and realized there should've been  _ three _ cats in their carriers, not two, all in thirty seconds. Well, at least nothing was on fire, so her promise was intact.

Sitting in her misery for a few more moments, Annette wondered if maybe this time, when she pulled on it, the door would unlock and stop taunting her. It did not.

The tinkling bell of the front door sounded. Scrambling to her feet, Annette tried to make her face look less like a blubbering idiot and more like the capable owner of this establishment. Her red eyes and watery smile made for a confusing greeting to the man who had just walked in.

"Lysithea told me to come here. I'm looking to adopt a cat."

"Well, we're closed," Annette rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, sure that she would regret doing so in the morning when she woke up puffy faced and miserable. 

"The sign says you're open."

"I haven't gotten around to changing it." Annette was hoping she came off brusquely. She wanted to slip into the bathroom to clean up, but she couldn't do that with him still here. It was shelter policy not to leave anyone alone with the cats (except Lysithea or her, of course).

"That's not my business," the man crouched in front of the carriers to read the cats' information. "Where's the third one? It says there's three here."

"That's a lie." 

"Why would you lie about having a third cat?" The man glanced at her over his shoulder, his long hair falling in his face.

"Look, could you just--"

A sudden meow came from the hallway. Turning his head toward the sound, the man scowled.

"Are you endangering animals? Because if you're endangering animals, I'll call the cops on you."

Annette frowned. "I work for this shelter. Don't ask stupid questions."

She thought briefly of putting the guy in a headlock, or maybe even knocking him out. Annette trusted her skills from the one self-defense class she had taken with Lysithea. But she caught herself, realizing she wouldn't be able to explain a locked office  _ and _ an unconscious body on the floor. Also, why hadn't Lysithea ever mentioned she knew a man who looked like  _ this _ ?

"You do realize that sounds highly suspect, yes?" The man interrupted her thoughts.

This was just like the time the customer caught her digging into the gummy worms while she was supposed to be preparing their ice cream. Annette wanted to keep up the ruse, but in truth, she did need help getting Tails out from the office, preferably before Lysithea came back. Tails meowed again from behind the door, seemingly demanding her to swallow the remaining fragments of her pride.

"Okay, fine. There's a kitten in there, and he accidentally got locked in, and I don't have the keys because they're in the office too. Just...help me get him out, then leave. And don't tell Lysithea."

The man raised his eyebrow. Annette swore his mouth twitched, as if he were laughing at her, but his voice remained monotone. "I'm not buying that, but it does sound like there's a cat in here, so I'm going to break him out."

Annette scoffed. Of course, the one visitor today would be Captain Save-a-Hoe.

"You're a fool for locking a cat away in an office. Lysithea sure does know how to pick her employees. What if it chewed up cords, or got into important files?"

"First of all, I'm no one's fool. Second, I didn't lock him away. Third, you're acting under false pretentiousness--"

"False pretenses."

"That's what I said. You're not some knight; I was cleaning, and didn't even notice the kitten was gone."

"Tch, definitely the truth" His sarcasm rang in Annette's ears. She did not like this man. With his stupid long hair.

He ignored her flaming glare of fury aimed at his back (and maybe the shoulder that was tatted up as well), seeing if he could jiggle the lock open. The door was definitely not budging. Maybe the redhead hadn't lied.

"You know, if someone walking by outside saw this, it would be incriminating. I look like I'm being held against my will."

"No, you do not. Additionally, I haven't laid a hand on you." 

Before Annette knew it, he had made quick work of the lock. She had been too busy focusing her (angry) passion on his frame to notice how he had gotten in. Probably would've been useful to file away under  _ Things Annette Should Know to Cover Her Ass _ .

The man tossed her a satisfied grin, pushing open the door. Tails scampered out, straight into his arms, even having the nerve to purr like the man had rescued him from death.

"So, this is the kitten, huh? He didn't deserve to be locked in there," He stood, and Annette realized he towered over her. That didn't stop her from trying to grab Tails, but he dodged her hands.

Annette crossed her arms, furious. "What gives? That's the shelter's cat!"

"And I quote, 'help me get him out, and you can have him'."

"That's definitely not what I said. Besides, it's 80 dollars to adopt him. Plus, I don't even know your name, how can I trust you? So give him back."

The man smirked. "I'm Lysithea's friend."

He walked back into the front room, Annette hot on his heels.

"It is so  _ not _ a pleasure to meet you, Lysithea's friend."

"So, you definitely weren't staring at me just then."

Caught off guard, Annette busied herself with the papers she had yet to clean from the front desk. 

"I was just making sure you didn't try anything stupid."

"Says the girl who was keeping this innocent kitten hostage," Felix scratched behind Tails' ears, watching Annette for a reaction. "Anyway, I want to adopt this kitten. Tails, right? I saw his name outside the carrier. I'll keep this case of negligence a secret if you let me have him."

"80 dollars. Take it or leave it. And it was not negligence. And don't you dare tell Lysithea." Annette made a point to not make eye contact with Felix, still annoyed by his comment.

He handed Tails back to her, the slightest smile on his face. "I'll be back for him soon, you have until then to reconsider."

"Hey!" Annette called after the man, her annoyance clouding the lilt of her usual voice.

"Yeah?"

_ Curse his tattoos, what the fuck is wrong with you, Annette? He's blackmailing you. An asshole, that's what he is. Yummy or not, this is so wrong. How does Lysithea know him? _

"You know? Fuck you, for real."

Felix laughed. "That's what they all say. My cat back home needs a friend though, so I'll be here bright and early. Oh, and my name is Felix. I didn't catch yours."

"Why do you think I would tell you my name?"

"Because I'll find out soon enough anyway. You'll regret it if you don't."

"Is that a threat?"

Felix feigned a look of shock. "You just said fuck me, isn't that a threat?"

"Answer my question first, you rat!"

\--

Lysithea stood outside the shelter, unnoticed by either of her friends. If she had put more thought into it, she might have asked Felix to wait until she returned from her errand. He could be a bit much. 

Though, seeing Annette nearly jump over the desk to get in Felix's face, she decided Annette could be the immovable object to his unstoppable force.

* * *

Her eyes darted up to the door, hearing the familiar jingle as someone entered the shelter. It was reflex, she swore, but she couldn't deny the swirls of anticipation that stirred in her gut whenever that bell sounded. She was waiting. Well, yes, maybe for Felix. But, only because he was supposed to be adopting Tails, and it had been two days since Annette had accidentally locked the poor kitten in the shelter office. 

Felix and Annette had been arguing as Lysithea watched from outside. Felix left soon after, giving the oddest expression to his friend before walking down the opposite block. Lysithea hadn't seen that face before, but Annette refused to tell her what they were so heated about.

But now, as she showed the visitor one of the cats available for adoption, Lysithea thought she might have the slightest idea of what was going on. While the visitor played with Fuzz, the lovable tortoiseshell whom Lysithea had rescued a few weeks earlier, she ambled over to the front desk. Annette bit down on the pen she was holding, going over a budget sheet for the shelter's impending renovation.

"Do you think we should get a second cat tower? If Ashe isn't able to find homes for the rest of his litter, that might be 3 or 4 additional cats. They'll want their own space when they're here during the day."

"Sounds like a plan," Lysithea agreed, staring at her friend with a glint in her eye.

"Great! I think a blue one would be pretty cute, or maybe even purple. Or maybe--quit looking at me like that, Lysithea."

"Me? I'm doing no such thing," came the mocking denial.

Annette had been a bit wary of Lysithea, especially after her argument with Felix. She hadn't been able to talk about it, considering Lysithea didn't even know Tails had gotten locked in the office. Or, that the lock no longer properly functioned thanks to Felix's handiwork in particular. But the look on her face now meant she knew something. Annette just couldn't figure out what.

"You are too, and I'd wish you quit. I still have work to do. You know, being a secretary isn't easy."

Lysithea pouted. "Shelter coordinator, I keep telling you."

The visitor called Lysithea over to ask a question, giving Annette space to make a decision. Come clean, or not?

Maybe she would give it until the end of the day. If Felix didn't come back, Tails would go back up for adoption, and Annette wouldn't have to explain why he wouldn't be paying the $80 fee. Two more hours, and she'd be home free.

"Come again!" Annette heard Lysithea say, snapping her out of her scheming reverie. The amused smirk on her face appeared as soon as the visitor left, dread slowing creeping back into Annette's aura.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Too bad I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lysithea laughed, reaching over the desk to grab the keyboard and prevent her friend from pretending to type.

"Lysithea, please let me work."

"Oh, it can wait. And I'm talking about Felix. You know, the long haired guy with a tattoo--"

Sighing, Annette tried her best to meet Lysithea's smiling face with a stern glance. Lying was no easy feat for Annette, and she could hardly keep eye contact with Lysithea.

"No, I don't like him. He doesn't even know my name."

"You're lying. Every time someone comes in, I see your shoulders fall once you catch a glimpse of them. You're such an easy read, Annie. And does that mean, if he did know your name, that you'd like him?"

Annette frowned, snatching the keyboard back. "No, it doesn't. Now I've lost my train of thought."

"It never left the station--"

Lysithea's insult was cut off by the entrance of Felix. She greeted her friend, but Annette remained behind the desk. It took all Annette's focus to not let her jaw drop.

Felix's hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, different from a few days earlier.  _ And not all that special, so why I am acting like this? _ His sleeveless black shirt showed off his left shoulder tattoo better than before, a jeweled dagger spanning the length of his bicep, not that Annette cared to stare for too long. This time.  _ Wait...are those platform boots? _

_ Fuck. _

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

Annette blinked, staring up into the face of Felix. _He moves like a ghost, holy--_

"About the kitten, did you reconsider like we talked about?"

"Keep your voice down," gritting her teeth, Annette rolled her eyes at the grin Lysithea was giving her behind Felix's back.

"So, are you waiving the fee or not?"

"No, I'm not waiving the fee. This is my job, Lysithea would probably fire me for that."

"Which means you definitely didn't tell her."

Annette checked to make sure Lysithea wasn't paying close attention. She was now starting to clean the sitting nook corner of the front room, but Annette knew better than to assume she wasn't listening at all.

"Like I would tell you that. Even if you are Lysithea's friend, I think you should find another shelter to adopt from."

"Thing is, I really do want to adopt Tails. I'll just ask Lysithea."

"Wait--"

"Lys, about the other day, when Annette and I were having," he glanced back at the girl, whose mouth was fixed in a straight line, "a _discussion_."

_ He's speaking slowly. He's giving me a chance. I'll show him. _

"Weweretalkingaboutourfirstdatetomorrowtocelebratetheadoption," Annette gasped to take a breath, briefly satisfied with her cover up until she looked at Felix's face.

The man was wide-eyed, his mouth slightly agape, like he was replaying her outburst in his head. Annette wasn't great at reading faces that didn't belong to Lysithea. In hindsight, maybe there was a better way to get him to pay the $80 than threatening him with a date.  _ Why a date? _ He wasn't that sexy. _ Liar. _

"A date?" The question from Lysithea was mixed with delight and pure shock.

"I-I won't repeat myself," Annette stammered, realizing the silence from Felix meant she was going to have to follow through with this. At least she had managed to catch him off guard. "Here's the form, Felix. $80." She flashed a big smile, trying to hide the nervousness that was building in her chest.  _ Why isn't he ratting me out? _

Felix came back to the front desk, reaching into his back pocket.  _ Is he really going to pay? Oh my God, what have I done? _

He wouldn't look at Annette, his fingers fumbling for a pen before Annette pushed one across the desk counter.

Lysithea came around to Annette's side, her energy screaming of victory.

"I knew it! Nothing gets past me. You're always so feisty with people you're attracted to."

"Thank you, Lysithea." Annette glared up at her friend, making a fist in her lap. Out of the corner of her eye, she didn't fail to notice, however, the small smile on Felix's face as he signed the adoption form. A smile?

"So Felix, where are you taking my lovely friend?"

"Um, that's a surprise, Lysithea. Don't let him spoil it. I want to be surprised tomorrow," was the quick shutdown from Annette. She was surprised at herself, to be honest. Maybe she could find a way out of this.

Felix quickly agreed. "Yeah, I mean, first dates are pretty important, she should be surprised."

"Exactly. I'll, uh, get Tails and his carrier for you, Felix."

Lysithea smiled in satisfaction, taking Felix's form. "I'll go file this away. Another adoption success is what I like to see. The romance doesn't hurt, either."

Felix returned her grin, waiting until she entered the shelter's office to confront Annette, who was attempting to coax Tails into the cat carrier.

"What was that?"

"Well, I had to find some way to get you to pay the $80."

"I was going to pay!" Felix hissed.

"You were? Then why were you carrying on like that?"

The man looked away from Annette's gaze. "I don't know. It was fun to tease you. You didn't have to take it that far, though. I can't believe you threatened me with a date."

"It wasn't a threat, you sadist. I just said it in the moment."

Felix's head jerked back to Annette. She was unsure of the expression he was giving her.

"So, you don't want to go on a date with me? Then what was Lysithea talking about?"

Annette blushed, suddenly remembering her friend's blunt comments a few minutes earlier. 

Neither one of them said anything. The bravado Felix had up until that point had all but melted away. In truth, Annette was almost afraid to admit that Lysithea was absolutely right.

"Well, you don't know my name anyway. I don't date people who don't know me."

"Annette, right?"

_ God, why does he say it like that? It sounds like he's singing. Ugh, I'm such a loser for thinking this. _

"Yeah, Annette. Or, or Annie."

"Annie. That's kind of cute."

Felix kneeled down next to her to gather Tails, who was still evading Annette's grasp, into his arms. Her face felt warm, and Felix being in her personal space was about to make her act on impulse.

"So," he grabbed the cat carrier, standing back up. "I guess...I'll pick you up after your shift here tomorrow?"

"Sure," was Annette's reply, as she tried to play off the shakiness of her voice.

He ducked his head slightly so he could look her in the eyes. "Well, what time do you get off?"

"Seven is fine. Oh, Felix?"

The man leaned against the front door, one foot already outside.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not telling Lysithea."

"You letting me take you out is all the thanks I need," Felix smirked, his intended saucy wink looking more like an allergy-riddled blink.

Annette laughed in spite of herself. Maybe she was looking forward to this date.

* * *

The smell of burnt popcorn drifted underneath the door of Felix's apartment. He stifled a sneeze, triggered from both the faint smell of smoke, and the kitten in his arms, as he fumbled for his keys. If his thing was cats, then his roommate Claude's was weird candles. 

A second sneeze escaped his nose. Claude looked up from the book he was reading, no doubt much duller than the new pet Felix carried in.

"Another one?"

"We talked about this, Claude. Spot needed a friend."

"Spot has friends. My socks, my slippers, my robe--"

"His name is Tails," Felix sank down into the sofa, letting Tails sniff, and seemingly approve, of Claude.

"He's cute. Just don't let him into my room. Does this mean I get to burn my durian candle?"

"No. And, I have a date tomorrow."

Claude's eyes lit up, any disappointment at not being able to introduce Felix to the wonderful aroma of his favorite fruit suddenly irrelevant. 

"Gave into Sylvain's groveling, finally?" Claude and Felix had only been roommates for a few months, but he had heard more than enough about a certain 'redheaded chump' to know that the break-up had been all Felix's doing.

A nasty glare was shot back at him, Felix not in the mood for Claude's teasing. 

"It's Lysithea's friend, Annette, she kind of...asked me out."

"Well damn, she must be cute for you to agree on a whim like that. Where y'all going?"

Felix stammered, scratching behind Tails' ears. She _was_ cute. Which was why he felt nervous about tomorrow. What if she changed her mind, and stood him up? 

"I don't know yet, I was hoping you'd have some suggestions."

"I'm not exactly a Romeo, you know. You don't remember being wined and dined by Sylvain?"

"If I had the money to wine and dine her, I probably wouldn't need you as a roommate."

"Touché. I mean, I can leave for the night, so y'all can netteflix and chill or whatever."

"You're insufferable, Claude."

His roommate chuckled, stretching up off the couch. "Same to you. But, don't act like you're not hot shit, 'cause you are," he smirked at the slight expression of surprise on Felix's face. "Hell, she'll probably enjoy anything. She asked _you_ out, you're halfway there!"

The optimism in the air left the room with Claude. Felix blew out the candle that was irritating his nose, feeling more anxious now than before talking to his friend. He was honestly still shocked that Annette wanted to go on a date with him.

Tails in tow, Felix made his way to his room, holding his breath as he passed Claude's door, who was undoubtedly burning something terribly funky. It smelled like hot shit.  _ Was that what Claude meant? _

Felix made up his mind to not trust Claude's judgement. The last area he would leave up to chance was his love life. 

_ Hey, Siri...how to be sexy? _

\--

"How come you work at a cat shelter if you're allergic to cats?"

"Well, it wasn't my first choice, I admit. I used to work at the surf shop, but...yeah."

"Hmm, I don't remember seeing you there."

"It wasn't that long. Just wasn't a good fit," Annette mumbled under her breath. Even Lysithea had the tact to never ask about her two weeks at Sylvain's store. Clearly Felix had none of that sense.

The two walked in silence for a while. Dinner had been nice enough, though both were holding themselves back from the same energy that had led to their date in their first place. Felix, out of pure anxiety, and Annette, not wanting to incite foolishness. 

"Do you even surf?" 

"Duh." 

Annette hated the water. Not that she would tell Felix.

"Oh. I don't. Me and the sun, we don't get along well."

"You burn easily? That reminds me of this one guy in the surf shop. God, he looked like Barney, he was so fucking purple."

Felix suddenly choked, putting a hand to his chest.

"It was  _ you _ laughing at me?"

"Well? You looked like a rutabaga and had the nerve to be out in public!"

"You embarrassed me in my boyfriend's shop!"

" _ Sylvain _ is your boyfriend?"

Felix rolled his eyes, recovered from his cough attack. "He  _ was _ my boyfriend. We went out that night and he told me he fired his employee, I guess that was you, for laughing at me.

"But, he started laughing so hard in the restaurant about it all. Honestly, I just dumped him right there. I'm firmly single."

"You're insane," Annette shook her head in disbelief. She had no worries about being too much for Felix to handle. He was a piece of work himself.

"No," said Felix, holding up a finger. "I'm sensitive."

"Whatever. Tell me something else about you, then. Don't make me regret this date."

"I went to jail once."

"I just said don't--You're a  _ felon _ ? I'll mace you, don't think I won't."

"--it was petty theft--"

"How petty, Fraldarius? Speak up. You know, I can do self-defense stuff. Plus, Lysithea knows I'm out with you. If I don't call her at a certain time, she'll have the cops on your ass, so how's that for endangerment?"

An exasperated sigh escaped Felix's lips. "Are you going to let me finish my story?"

Patting her purse, Annette narrowed her eyes, pointing at the man. 

"Anyway, I found this stray cat, when I was broke and miserable. Stole some cat food from a store, so I could feed it. Lucky me, there was an officer watching."

"Why would they care? What's a can of cat food?"

"It was a bag," Felix rubbed his neck, an embarrassed grin on his face. "A fifteen pound bag of cat food."

Annette scoffed. "You're probably the worst criminal ever."

"Well, I'm not exactly trying to be a great one. They let me call Sylvain, and he paid the bail."

"Really? You're an idiot for breaking up with him."

"We weren't dating then. Actually, I was supposed to meet him to study, but I got distracted with the cat and--"

"So, basically, you use cats to find lovers." Annette joked, before flushing at the implication that Felix had used the situation with Tails to nab her.

Felix glanced at her, eyebrows raised. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's kind of cute."

He blushed, and Annette quickly changed the subject.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"I thought open-air opera would be nice. They have performances every month, and luckily, there's one tonight."

"Opera? You thought of that yourself?" Annette's genuine shock made Felix laugh.

"Ouch, I'm not a total loser."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just love music. I love singing." 

"You do?" Felix was intrigued. "What type of genre do you sing?"

"Just about anything, really."

"I'd like to hear you sing."

Suddenly shy, Annette waved him away. "I don't sing on the first date, so keep dreaming."

"What about the second one?"

"We haven't even finished this one--"

"--I know what I like," Felix interrupted. He grabbed her hand as they crossed the street to the amphitheater.

Annette was stunned into silence. Felix's last attempt at being smooth was a watery wink. Since when was he like _this_?

Felix hoped his hands didn't feel as clammy as he thought they were. His heart was thudding in his chest. Spontaneity wasn't normally his thing. His quick glances at Annette told him she was just as surprised as he was. At least she wasn't running away.

The quiet continued as the performance began, though it was more comfortable this time. Felix had produced a picnic blanket from thin air for them to sit on as they enjoyed the opera, much to Annette's delight. She was entranced by the singer, whose voice carried angelically across the park.

Felix was entranced by the woman sitting next to him. Though she said nothing, he was content just watching her. Her curls framed her profile perfectly, her nose cutely scrunched as she swayed to the music.

"God, why don't you just ask me to kiss you already, Felix?"

The man snapped out of his cotton candy daydreams, meeting Annette's gaze. She was resting her face on her hand, smirking at her obviously smitten date. He started to shake his head no, but she leaned in, smelling sweet like a strawberry. Felix decided not to play himself; Annette was irresistible, and he was in trouble. 

And he liked that.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my dear netteflix loving friend. 
> 
> HCs / story info i cbb to write in:  
> \- obligatory felix and annette are bi (thank u dear netteflix friend)!  
> \- the boots felix is wearing in chapter two are mega mens buckled gothic platform boots (please Google Image search, first one).  
> \- felix's tattoo is his dagger because he's a good assassin in the game... could not bring myself to give him an aegis shield tattoo.  
> \- claude has several gag gift candles: burnt popcorn, durian, hot steaming dog crap, and rafflesia. every cat felix adopts, claude gets to burn another candle.  
> \- annette and lysithea are black tee hee <3 felix is racially ambiguous (aka i haven't decided)  
> \- yes i did give the surf shop to sylvain because of summer sylvain in fire emblem heroes  
> \- Spot is a CAT, not a dog. sorry to Spot for her lack of screentime in this, she's a Russian Blue!  
> \- tossed storyline --> Spot was dimitri's cat and after he and felix broke up, Spot stayed with felix (instead I wrote sylvix).  
> \- annette sings Say So [japanese version] for felix on their second date, complete with a dance routine.  
> \- annette is going into her senior year of college, claude is a graduate student, and felix works at a bar.  
> \- lysithea and felix grew up in the same town, which is why they're friends (annette just moved there a year earlier)
> 
> thanks for reading ! haven't written a story in almost five years, i'm out of practice!


End file.
